Atsuko Book 1: Water
by NinjaPupcake
Summary: Atsuko grew up hating the fire nation and living in an orphanage with her younger brother Kohaku. But when Kohaku goes to live with the Fire Lord and leaves Atsuko behind, she joins team avatar and fights against the Fire Lord. But she will discover life changing secrets on the way. Follows story line. ( OCxSokka and OCxZuko later on :) ) Cover Art is Atsuko
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my very first story on fanfiction and I hope it pleases you all. Please, no flames! So without further a do Chapter 1! (I only own Atsuko, Kohaku, the orphans and Natsuko so far)**

Prologue

I wondered around the orphanage searching for a good place to meditate before today's event. Finally I found a quiet place outside in the backyard. But of course it was soon to be ruined by my 10 year old brother Kohaku when he came running through the yard yelling my name.

"There here! There here! The Fire Lord and his family are finally here!" he practically shouted jumping up and down. He just reminded me of the day I really disliked and didn't care for. The fire lord and his dumb family were coming to pick someone in our little orphanage to come and live and train with his family in the fire nation. Don't get me wrong I'm 100% fire nation, but I hate it here and would rather live in Ba Sing Se or Omashu, even if I am a fire bender.

My only sibling broke me out of my thoughts as he grabbed me by the hand leading me back inside. There they were standing in front of us… looking us over. The young girl gave us a nasty smirk. In return Kohaku put his nose in the air, turned on his heel and stalked away. Fire Lady Ursa gave me and the other orphaned children a gentle smile.

"I believe all of you will do great today, but only one of you will win the battle. Good luck to all of you and see you this evening." She said before my foster mother Natsuko showed the "royal" family around the orphanage.

I simply ran all the way up to my room and pulled a drawer out from the wall from under my bed and felt around for my Nunchucks. As soon as I felt them I felt someone's presence in the room. I shot up from under the bed and took a fighting stance, slowly swinging my Nunchucks in a circle when I noticed Natsuko in the doorway.

"Time for Lunch Atsuko!" she said merrily as she walked past my door heading down the hallway and down the stairs. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. A 13 year old semi muscular, agile fire nation girl. Did I mention I am a Bender?

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter! Tell me what I need to improve on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back again! So here is the next chapter!**

* * *

I slowly walked out of my room caught up in my thoughts when Kohaku popped up right in front of me. I nearly screamed and fell backwards knocking into the end of my bed. I yelped in pain as he dragged me off again. Once we got to the dining room he let go of my hand. I stalked over to my good friend Hideki, who was holding onto his Sai's and slowly spinning them looking up at the ceiling.

"What are you up to Hideki?" I asked him grabbing one of his Sai's and hiding it behind my back. He looked into my eyes and said,

"I don't want to be sent to live with the fire lord Aty."

"Ah, using my retired nick name I see." I replied back giving his Sai back to him. I knew exactly what he meant though. I wouldn't want to live there with Azula. Not to mention her weird creepy friends. I am surely fine in my little fire nation colony orphanage learning fire bending with my good friends. But on the other hand, my brother wanted to live in the palace so badly he would leave every thing behind... including his own sister.

* * *

So far I have won every single battle and now its down to the final battle between me and Kohaku. So far I was winning until one fatal blow was made to my stomach. A loud crack was heard throughout the training room when Ozai stood up and held my brothers hand in the air and declared "Our Winner!". Most people in the crowd clapped... but I was on the floor gripping my stomach. Natsuko came over and put her hand on my upper stomach and gasped. "Atsuko your lower ribs are broken!" she said calling someone to help me get up.

* * *

The next day was the celebration dinner. My brother couldn't have been more excited. Most of the orphanage and village people were considering not coming... since my brother had broken my ribs and still hasn't apologized yet, but my foster mom had to beg everyone to come.

When it was time for everyone to bid Kohaku goodbye, no one dared to say a word to him, not even Natsuko.

**Well I hoped you guys liked this Chapter! Please no flames!**


End file.
